The present invention relates to a skin treatment apparatus, and more particularly to a hot/cold dual-mode skin treatment apparatus that can be controlled to eject a cold spray of skin treatment solution or a hot spray of skin treatment solution for treating the skin of a person.
It is well known that applying a hot compress to a part of the body positively stimulates the circulation of blood, and simultaneously relaxes the muscles and releases pains. According to conventional methods, a hot compress is achieved by dipping a towel in hot water and then covering the towel over the area of body to be treated, or directly applying steam to the body. The former method is less effective because the temperature of the towel drops quickly. The later method is more effective, however it takes much time in heating water into steam. Furthermore, it is also known that applying fine drops of water to the skin can stimulate the circulation of blood without causing an irritation to the skin.